


Hot, dark, and bittersweet

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: 100 word drabble:  Implied established K/S relationship, implied BDSM.  By Laura Goodwin





	Hot, dark, and bittersweet

Engineer Scott had the conn when the creature made contact. Feeling beyond his depth, he asked for the Captain to be summoned. 

Captain Kirk didn't answer the private hail, so, a general hail. After a pause, he finally replied... from the hall outside Spock's quarters.

Kirk took his place in the big chair looking flustered. He steadied himself, and began the parlay with the alien.

Spock entered the bridge, and gave Kirk a cup of coffee. 

"What is he doing here?", Scotty wondered. He noticed rope marks on Kirk's wrist when Jim took his coffee from Spock with a smile.


End file.
